Bittersweet Emotions
by Puzzled Memories
Summary: /Hiatus/ She had married him believing it was out of love. But she soon discovered it was all a lie. Now she's out to regain her freedom, and hopefully keep her life in the process. "I'll get away from him..." Rin whispered in defiance.
1. Chapter One

**Bittersweet Emotions**

Chapter One

**_Tokyo, Japan  
July 22, 2006_**

Rin's eyes swelled up with tears as she lay on the street, rain pounding down upon her body, but she did not care. It was well past dark, and she was in the middle of nowhere, her body beaten and her clothing torn in her frantic attempts of escape. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the images, but she merely continued crying to herself. Was there no escape from her life? Was there no way to end the constant pain that continued to plague her every day that she lived? There was only one that she could think of; death. But **he** would not allow her to die. **He **would come looking for her, and take her back...then **he **would hurt her as **he** always did. Why would she have foolishly thought to marry someone like him? Why would she have believed she had the abilities to change him? To alter his nature? Because he had tricked her. He had tricked her into believing he was good a person at heart. He had tricked her into loving him for his own selfish purposes. He was using her, and she had found out. She had tried to run away, but he had caught her. She had tried to get divorce, but he refused. And now, here she was again. Waiting for him to come and find her once more. But...she was beginning to doubt he would come for her this time. Maybe he expected her to come back? If that was the situation, then the only way she was coming back was in a coffin.

Rin squinted her eyes as a bright light shone into the corner of them. She moaned and turned her head to see a car heading her way at a quick pace. She sighed. This was it then. She could finally escape this Hell-hole of a life, she could finally be freed from all the torture.

She narrowed her eyes when the car screeched to a halt, mere inches from her face. Looks like it wasn't her turn to die yet. What a shame...and here she thought she would finally get away with it, and he wouldn't be able to stop her. Unfortunately, it seemed that he got his way again...because when the car door opened, it revealed the exact person she was hoping to get away from.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Tokyo, Japan  
May 21, 2002_**

Kagome grinned as she walked into the small shop, looking at the young girl she had come to claim as her younger sister. Although they were still in highschool, they both had a job they worked at part-time in. Both she and Rin worked in the same place, due to Kagome's overprotectiveness over her "sister". Rin however, loved working in the flowershop. It was one of the only places she could go to get away from the daily struggles of her life. She worked as often as she could, simply to gain enough money to feed her younger brothers. Her mother had died in a bank hold up, and her father commited suicide soon after. Rin was alone at the age of ten to take care of herself and her brothers. She simply refused to go to an Orphan Home, in fears that they would be separated. She did not wish to lose what little family she had left, and it seemed that her brother's did not mind her decision. But once she met Kagome, it seemed that her luck had turned around. Her mother was kind enough to give them a home, but Rin still worked; just so she didn't feel like a burden. Kagome's younger brother Souta certainly didn't mind the two young boys; it simply meant more people to play videogames with.

"Rin, Miroku needs a basket of roses...again." Kagome said, rolling her eyes to herself as she spoke. Rin sighed. Miroku...the one person that was the most common customer, simply because of Sango, one of Kagome's close friends. Sango and Rin didn't talk much, nor with Miroku for that matter. But first impressions meant a lot, and Rin didn't really recieve a...good one, she could suppose. After all, being groped by someone you had just met isn't exactly a trusting move.

"When does he need it this time?" Rin asked as she went to fill out his order. Kagome shrugged.

"Who cares...let the guy hang, for all I care." Kagome said, completely serious, but Rin laughed regardless. No female liked Miroku...with the acception of Sango of course. She wouldn't admit it, but everyone knew she liked the young charmer. At the thought of being someone, Rin frowned slightly. Sango and Miroku **could **make a good couple...and Kagome was being asked out on dates at every turn, but...what about her? She had never been asked out, nor even complimented by a male for that matter. Was there no one for her? Was she simply a lost cause at love?

"Rin?"

She blinked, looking at Kagome. She had done it again...her mind had wandered off where it didn't belong and she had completely missed whatever Kagome was talking about. She sighed. "I'm sorry Kagome..." She muttered. Kagome shook her head and grinned.

"You should go home, Rin. You're working way too hard, not to mention school as well. You need to take a rest. Leave the shop to me!" Kagome grinned at the thought of running the Flower Shop. Rin however, was thinking the exact opposite. Leave a business to Kagome? Not in this lifetime...Kagome couldn't even organize a school dance properly, there was no way she could keep up with all the customers and orders that came in day to day without Rin. She stared at the excited smile on her friends face and sighed. But she couldn't refuse and crush Kagome's happiness. After all, she was merely doing it for her.

"...I...guess I could take a break..." Rin muttered uncertainly. Kagome stared, recognizing the tone in Rin's voice.

"...go! I'll take care of the Shop. You go eat, sleep, whatever. I assure you that I'll do much better this time!" Kagome persisted. Rin groaned. Kagome had better hope she'd do better this time...otherwise, they were both dead!

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Tokyo, Japan  
July 22, 2006_**

Rin growled as she was thrown into her room, and then locked in from the outside. She quickly turned around and started banging at the door. "You bastard! Let me out! Why do you insist on keeping me here? And I thought bedroom doors were supposed to lock on the OTHER side!" Rin yelled with a sharp voice. She stopped for a few moments, sighing in defeat as she realized she would get no answer, no matter how many times she would scream. She looked down at her clothes and glared. His little henchment had done a decent job in ripping them apart...

She turned around and walked to her closet door, taking out a pair of pajamas, putting them on as she leapt into her bed and snuggled into the sheets. These were the only good things that ever came out of this stupid marriage. Her bed and her pajamas. It wasn't like she left her room often, only to go to work or school. Other then that, she was either locked in here by him, or she just didn't come out. She looked up in surprise when the door opened up. She scowled when he walked in though.

"So, how many more times are you going to attempt your futile plans?"

She huffed and hid her face into her pillow, praying that he would just go away and leave her alone. It was bad enough that he stopped her, but to mock her afterwards on her constant failures? How much crueler could he get! She grumbled a string of curses meant for him, although they were all muffled by the pillow against her head. She waited for a response for mere moments before looking up, wondering if he had left.

Nope.

He was still standing there, glaring down at her with a burning hatred like always. She sighed and pulled the covers over her head. "Go away, I don't have the stomach to look at you right now. I may throw up if I see your face again." Rin muttered. He growled slightly at her comment, closing the door behind him.

"Rin, you will not speak to me in such a manner, is that understood, **human**?"

She growled to herself. There, he did it again. Always with the human crap. She turned around and glared at him. "You think just because I'm human that gives you a right to treat me the way you do? You think it gives you the right to think that all of us are the same? That we're all weak? Well, what if I said demons were barbarians? What if I said that **any **human or hanyou was better than you?" Rin challeneged. It was when she felt the sudden sharp sting on her cheek that she stopped. She quickly covered the now red pulsing flesh with her hand delicately as it burned, glaring at him as he glared back with red eyes. She had pushed him over the edge. But right now, she didn't care.

"Vile woman, you will learn to keep your mouth shut. Because it may be that which shall end your life sooner than you had hoped." He ground out, turning around and slamming the door behind him, locking it from outside once more. Rin glared. She then took a deep shaky breath. Although she had acted it well, the slap he gave her did indeed hurt. She knew he put more force into it than needed, and that's what really stung. She truly was a fool, and now she was in a hole that she couldn't pull herself out of...

She layed down and pulled the covers over her head as she silently began to weep once more.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Tokyo, Japan  
May 21, 2002_**

Rin sighed softly as she layed down in her bed, snuggling into the soft sheets. How she loved her bed; it always meant as a break for her. Sleep was her only way out of her life, but even then she knew it wouldn't last forever. She rolled over, unable to sleep. Great, just great. She couldn't get to sleep! She wanted to so badly too. Kagome would freak out if she found out that she had sent Rin home and she wasn't even resting.

Rin sat up. If she couldn't get to sleep, then she would write something to make her fall asleep! Yes, that was a perfect plan. Rin opened her side drawer and pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil. Now then...what to write...what to write. Rin blinked as some words began forming in her head. She quickly jotted them down on the paper, spending at least two minutes of thinking of the lines. When she was done, she looked at her handywork and read it aloud.

_"Two souls combined, their heart as one  
The love for each other, great.  
The people stare, their love undone  
As they fight each other within despair.  
The lies come out, the truth revealed,  
Their kindness was nothing but a lie.  
They scream at each other, rip out their hearts  
In attempt to flee from the pain.  
But they can't escape from the truth.  
And so, in the end, they fade away  
Like a candle in the dark, they die..."_

Rin blinked rapidly. It didn't ryhme, but she didn't care. It sounded like a good poem to her, and she wasn't going to get rid of it simply because it didn't ryhme. She sighed and ripped out the paper, pulling out a small diary as she folded the paper neatly, sticking it in between the pages so as to hide it from Kagome, knowing she would most likely start looking through it. She sighed and hid her diary away again, a blush coming across her cheeks as a picture fell from it. She picked it up and stared at it longingly. How she desired to be Kagome in that very instant of time...

It was a picture of her, Kagome, and two men at a park. Both of the men had silver hair, but one of them had small dog ears on the top of his head instead of the normal, or even close to normal, ears. He was shorter and more gruff looking than the other, who seemed to be the eldest. He, unlike the other, had two markings on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead. He also had elvish looking ears, and he had one of his arms wrapped around Kagome's waist with a smirk, sitting on a fence behind her. Rin was sitting between them and the other male with a small smile, an ice cream cone in her hands and the other man was grinning triumphantly as he held a stuffed animal. Rin shook her head with a grin.

Sesshoumaru and InuYasha were always a sight to behold, especially if they were both together and not causing any trouble. She remembered that day perfectly, and it was the day she made her first crush in a long time...

Flashback

_Rin sighed as she traveled through the carnival with her companions, Sesshoumaru and Kagome holding hands and looking at the couples rides as InuYasha kept challenging others to a fight. Rin shook her head and looked down at the ground, kicking it some. Truthfully, she didn't like being in large, overcrowded places. She was simply too shy for it, and she was, truthfully, not really having any fun right now. She looked up, sneaking a glance at Sesshoumaru and looked down again quickly as she saw him move his head in her direction. She looked around to distract herself from the loving couple, jealous of what they had, before her sights landed on a stuffed animal contest. She sighed. Oh well...there wasn't much to do anyway._

_She wandered over and looked at the high pole. She had to hit the bell up THAT high? She wouldn't even be able to make it halfway! She looked over to the white, fluffy teddy bear that was holding a bright red heart. How she wanted it so...she looked up at the pole again and gave a great sigh, turning around in disappointment. She wandered away from the carnival some, finding no interest in it. What was the point? The only people having fun were Kagome, Sesshoumaru and InuYasha..._

_Rin's eyes widened. She had just left them! She just..._

_Rin quickly turned around, stepping on a stray branch as it swiftly moved through the slippery mud and caused her to fly up into the air and fall down into the mud. Her eyes widened and she looked down at herself, seeing mud sprayed everywhere, her bottom squishing against the liquid. She couldn't go back like this! They would laugh at her...and Kagome would tease her about it for the next ten years of her life. Rin felt utterly hopeless at that moment. She had no one to love her, she had no real friends besides Kagome, and she was practically alone in her life besides her brothers! And now this..._

_Rin lowered her head as it all hit her at once with such force, that she couldn't help but hug her muddy legs to her chest and start to weep, not caring if she was simply dirtying herself further. She felt her body jerking with her tears as she struggled for breath in between gasps. She felt someone touch her shoulder and flinched away from it, waiting for the scorn and the laughter. When it never came, she slowly looked up and jumped in surprise to see only Sesshoumaru staring back at her. She blinked and quickly wiped away her tears, looking at him in confusion. Where was Kagome? And InuYasha?_

_Sesshoumaru looked her over, causing Rin to blush before he stood up and held out his hand to her. Rin stared at his hand, frightened that he would leave if she went to grab it, but did so regardless. Her stomach fluttered as he grasped her hand tightly and pulled her up out of the mud. She looked down in shame, knowing that he thought she was pathetic now, crying over falling in the mud..._

_"Are you okay, Rin?"_

_Her sight snapped back up to him, looking him straight in the eyes, which was something she didn't normally do. She gulped and nodded slowly, feeling her legs grow weak as he smirked down at her._

_"If that was so, then why do you cry?" He questioned her again. Rin's face fell and she looked away, too ashamed to tell her why she was crying. Then she really WOULD seem pathetic in his eyes. Sesshoumaru frowned when she turned away from him and mentally sighed, knowing he wouldn't get an answer out of the silent child. He had never heard her utter a word, although Kagome seemed to have no trouble communicating. Then again, the two were best friends._

_She watched him reach behind his back and she gasped as he pulled out the white teddy bear she had desired back at the Strength Test. She looked up at him in wonder, thinking he was going to give it to Kagome and smiled. But when he gestured it to her, her face fell in surprise and she looked at the teddy, then back at him in confusion as she slowly took it from him. She held it to her chest tightly, her sight never wavering from him. It was then that he did the thing she never expected..._

_Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin's chin and lifted her face up, and immediately his lips came crashing down on hers in a heated kiss. Rin's eyes widened in utter shock, but they slowly started to close as she melted into it. Her emotions exploded as she began to cry again, Sesshoumaru growling softly as he wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her closer to his body. Rin moaned softly as she felt his body heat, as well as something else poking against her thigh, as she settled her hands on his shoulders. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss for a mere second before starting up another, sliding his tongue along her lower lip, reaching up and grasping one of her hands in his. Rin gasped in surprise and he immediately delved his tongue into her mouth, sliding it along her tongue and exploring her, tasting her very person as he felt the desire for more. He growled again and quickly pulled away, staring down at the now bright red Rin. He smirked and looked down at the gift he had given her and pulled away, staring at the now squished bear._

_Rin blinked as he pulled away, her mind fuzzy from what had just happened as she followed his line of sight, looking down at the bear and then laughing. She looked up at Sesshoumaru again, only to see he wasn't there anymore. Rin blinked in confusion. Where had he gone? She looked around for him, and when she found no sight of him, she sighed and stood there. He would tell the others where she was..._

End Flashback

Rin blushed as she touched the bottom of her lip. It was strange...he and Kagome were going out with each other at the time, still were in fact, and yet he had kissed her. And even worse off, Rin had felt not a shred of guilt at her returned affections towards Sesshoumaru. She had not felt guilty for having a fling with Kagome's boyfriend. Rin looked down at the picture and sighed happily, looking at the hand that was being held tenderly by Sesshoumaru's behind Kagome's back. She stared solemnly as the thought of her long-time friend entered her mind. She had to stop. After the carnival, Sesshoumaru had become more affectionate towards Rin, but Kagome never seemed to notice. They had even gone to the point where he began to come over her house at night...he had taken her innocence; had deflowered her. It was in that moment, and that moment alone she began to despise him. She had told him no...she had told him that she wished to wait until marriage, but she had allowed him to do it anyway. Perhaps he simply knew that they both wanted it, and wished to rid them of their selfish desire.

Rin sighed and blinked as she heard a knock on her door. She pondered on who it could be. Kagome was at the workplace, and Sesshoumaru didn't know she was home...did he? She got up and walked over to her door, forgetting to place the picture back in the book before unlocking it, not bothering to look and see who it was. She meeped as she was immediately bombarded by Sesshoumaru, feeling him lift her into the air and kick the door closed, locking it behind him as he quickly turned around and roughly placed her on the wall, growling viciously as he nuzzled her neck.

"Rin..."

She heard him whisper her name in her ear and immediately became aroused as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tucking her head away in the crook. They had to stop...for Kagome's sake...but...she just couldn't resist him...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yayness! My new story...I really like how this one turned out. I'll still be continuing Father's Fangs, so don't worry about that. I'm just really yearning for a dark fic right now...and what better than this one? Anyway, if you have any questions about Father's Fangs or this one, simply ask in your reviews and I'll respond to them as soon as I can.

**FIVE REVIEWS MINIMUM!**

**-  
**Kishai


	2. Chapter Two

**Bittersweet Emotions**

Chapter Two

**_Tokyo, Japan  
July 23, 2006_**

She groaned, slowly opening her eyes to the loud pounding against her bedroom door. She closed her eyes again in attempt to ignore the person, knowing full well that she couldn't open the door whether she wanted to or not. It, unfortunately, only locked on the outside, meaning that she was stuck in here unless someone let her out. She was a like a caged animal, in other words. When she heard the persistant banging on her door again, she grumbled and hoisted herself on her elbows, narrowing her eyes at the door; who on Earth would knock for her before entering? Everyone within the household hated her. And Sesshoumaru sure as Hell wasn't one to knock first, enter later. She sighed and propped her head on her palm.

"What do you want?" She called out. When she heard the door unlock, she glanced over only to see one of her younger brother's walk in. Rin's eyes shot up and she quickly looked herself over, making sure that she was somewhat decent. She looked back over to him and motioned over to a chair, though she had no idea what it was doing there. Sometimes at night, she could swear that she heard someone coming into her room and sit in that chair, as if watching her. Rin shuddered at the thought of someone watching over her while she slept. If she was naiive like before, she would have imagined it was Sesshoumaru and thought it to be romantic. But now, the thought of Sesshoumaru watching over her as she slept repulsed her and downright freaked her out.

"Rin...why don't you just come with me?" Her brother asked. Rin blinked, snapping out of her thoughts and looked at him with a heavy sigh.

"Temashii, you know I can't just leave. He won't let me. He'll come after me no matter what." Rin grumbled, turning away from her brother. Temashii narrowed his eyes at Rin before looking her over. He could see clearly that she would leave the chance she got, but he could also see that it wouldn't be with him. He growled and stood up, immediately catching Rin's attention. She didn't like what was about to happen...she just knew she wouldn't...

"Temashii? ...what's wrong?" Rin questioned, making sure to get into a position so that she was able to run if something went bad. If there was one thing about her younger brother she didn't like, it was the fact that he liked her. And it wasn't in the brother-sister way either...

"Damn it Rin! Why won't you come with me? I can make you happy, you know I can! Just give me a chance!" Temashii roared, his bright green eyes flaring as he glowered down at his older sister. Rin felt the need to sneer in disgust, but kept her face still. In fact, she felt more fear right now than she did disgust. She knew that no matter what happened, she wouldn't be able to bring herself to harm him.

Temashii struck out and grabbed Rin roughly by the wrist, yanking her towards him. Rin panicked, flailing about as she thrashed in his grip. "Let me go, Temashii! You don't know what you're doing!" Rin yelled, hoping to snap him out of his daze. But it wasn't working. Her panic grew tenfold when she felt him press her against his chest, nuzzling into her neck. She opened her mouth to scream when he was suddenly thrown away from her, and now against the chest of someone else. She looked up, her eyes widening to see **him**. What was...why was he here?

He growled, narrowing his eyes and throwing Rin back onto the bed as he turned to Temashii. "I don't believe you had permission to see my _wife_." He ground out. Rin glared at the word, utterly disgusted to hear it come from his mouth. She just wished to rip out his tongue and shove it down his throat and then slit it the second she heard it.

Temashii's eyes widened in fear as he backed away from the enraged demon. When his back hit against the wall, he looked like a deer in a cars headlights, eyes wide, body stiff and pale. Rin looked between the two males, knowing what was going to happen, and also knowing that she would not be able to stop it. But that didn't mean she couldn't try...

Rin shot up and stood in front of Temashii, glaring back at her so-called husband. "Get away from him. I won't let you hurt him." Rin ground out. Temashii held a look of relief before coming up behind Rin and wrapping one of his arms around hers, preventing any movement from them as he pressed her against his chest, a gun now cocked to Rin's head. Her eyes widened in betrayal as she stopped her movements completely. Her face went pale and she felt her body go cold. She looked over, her eyes pleading for him to help her. She felt a sudden surge of happiness and gratitude flow through her body, the first she ever had since the marriage, when she watched his eyes bleed red...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Tokyo, Japan  
June 3, 2002_**

Kagome squealed happily when she saw a beautiful necklace in one of the Jewelry Stores. She leaned up and glanced around for Rin and quickly dragged her over to look at it. "Rin-chan, isn't that the most beautiful necklace you've ever seen? It must be worth a lot of money!" Kagome said. Rin looked over at Kagome, then down to the necklace and her eyes widened. It was a beautiful sapphire heart, small white diamonds lining around it with a golden chain. It looked absolutely beautiful in Rin's eyes, and Kagome was indeed right. The necklace cost about two thousand dollars, due to being only three of them in the entire world. She sighed and pulled away and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, it's too much. We can't buy something like that!"

Kagome looked at her friend and smirked, pulling out a golden credit card. "Yeah, but what if it's not US paying for it?" Kagome grinned mischieviously at her friend and Rin's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Kagome! That's Sesshoumaru's money, you can't just buy a two thousand dollar necklace like that! It's wrong!" Rin cried out. Kagome rolled her eyes and pouted some, before quickly running into the Jewelry Store and to the cashier. Rin almost fell back when she felt Kagome push her aside. Rin looked on in vain as Kagome bought the necklace, the cashier taking it from the display. Rin shook her head and sighed as Kagome came out; grinning. She walked completely past Rin, as if she didn't exist, and Rin shook her head. Kagome was gonna be in big trouble...

She sighed and followed along, her arms crossed as she carried most of the bags. Kagome wasn't exactly the type of person to carry around luggage, but Rin wasn't either. Yet she did so anyway. She felt relief though when Kagome decided it was okay to go home, and she stuffed everything in the car, not caring at the moment if anything got wrecked. After all, it wasn't her money, as Kagome so easily put it. She got into the driver's seat and started the car, looking over at Kagome in repulse as she quickly took out the necklace and put it around her neck, adoring it.

"Rin, let's go to Sesshoumaru's house! I wanna show him what I got for him." Kagome said. Rin rolled her eyes. Kagome still didn't know about the flings that Sesshoumaru was having with her, and for that, Rin decided finally that Kagome either knew and was simply denying it was happening to save her relationship; or Kagome was extremely dense. She made a turn at the first light, changing their direction to the Taishou Household. Although, one couldn't really call it a household...more like...a mansionhold or something, seeing as the place was quite large. Mere minutes later, Rin pulled in to the driveway, parking her car just behind the flowing fountain of water in front as she got out. Kagome stopped admiring her necklace and got out of the car, running up to the door and ringing the bell repeatedly.

Rin followed her after, reaching the door just as the butler opened it. Kagome moved him out of the way and ran past, straight into the living room. Rin sighed and bowed to the butler, apologizing for Kagome's behavior. She soon followed after Kagome, walking into the living room as she blinked at the scene.

Sesshoumaru was holding Kagome in his lap, though he wasn't really paying any attention to her as he and InuYasha fiercly pushed buttons on remote controls, both of them fighting each other in a videogame, and from the looks of it, Rin could see that Sesshoumaru was clearly winning. Rin shook her head and went to sit on the couch, just as the screen started to speak in a loud voice.

**"Finish him."**

Sesshoumaru did another quick series of button-clicking before finally killing InuYasha's character. InuYasha, in turn, threw the remote and grumbled about cheating brothers and remotes not working right. Rin laughed some before looking over at Sesshoumaru and Kagome, wondering how he was going to react to the necklace.

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, look at what Rin got me in the mall today!" Kagome squealed. Rin's eyes widened in disbelief as Kagome blamed HER for the gift. Sesshoumaru looked down and his eyes widened slightly at the necklace. He looked at Rin.

"...I've seen this necklace before...didn't it cost over a thousand dollars?" Sesshoumaru questioned her. Rin's eyes swelled up, but she didn't look like she was going to cry, saddened that her "best friend" had just betrayed her.

"No...it cost over two thousand dollars..." Rin felt her sadness rise even further as Sesshoumaru got a furious look on his face. He had given them the credit card so they could buy a few outfits, not the whole gold mine. He looked over at Kagome, who was trying to look as sexy as possible as she pouted up at him.

"Sesshoumaru...d'you think...you and I could...go somewhere for a little while?" Kagome asked. InuYasha, who had been listening in, immediately choked on the soda he was drinking and stood up immediately, stomping out of the room. Rin looked over at him, knowing that InuYasha secretly liked Kagome, but the problem was, Kagome didn't really notice him like she did Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head, then gave Rin a look that clearly stated "we need to talk later", before he picked Kagome up and walked upstairs. Rin's face fell and she looked at the ground silently before getting up and leaving the car keys on the table. Kagome could take the car and go home. She wasn't. She couldn't believe that her only friend had done something like that to her! Kagome had betrayed her trust, and her friendship.

Rin looked to the front door and opened them, walking down the steps as she walked past her car and the fountain. She walked out of the gates, just before another car pulled in; Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's parents.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Tokyo, Japan  
July 23, 2006_**

Rin growled as she was dropped by her brother, his head now rolling on the floor, covering it in blood. Rin glared up, tears stinging her eyes. Why had he killed him? Sure, he had put a gun to her head, but he was still her brother! She stood up shakily and stomped up to him, standing on her toes. "Why did you do that? He didn't have to die! You could have wounded him or something! You didn't have to **kill **him!" Rin screamed. He simply glared down at her before grabbing her harshly by the throat and shoving her against the wall, high enough for her to not reach the ground with her feet, allowing them to dangle in the air as he slowly put pressure on her throat, cutting off some air.

"Don't you EVER yell at me in that way again, wench, do you understand? Or is your human mind too weak to comprehend my words while you're frantically trying to regain air?" He smirked at her coldly, watching her struggle to breathe under his grasp. He leaned close to her ear and whispered gently.

"No one else is allowed to have you...only me...understand that, Rin." He growled, and Rin could have thought it was purring; had it not have been for the fact he was strangling her right now, of course. Her eyes widened when she felt his other hand slip under her shirt, running his claws along her stomach gently, not noticing that he had set her on the ground, no longer gripping her throat.

He growled gently and nipped at her neck, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His other hand continued to work its way up until it met her bra, easily slicing it open as he toyed with her breast, kneading her nipple as she let her head fall to rest on his shoulder. Even after all the stuff he had put her through, she still couldn't resist him when his body came calling.

He pulled away from her, hearing her small groan in disappointment at his actions, simply causing him to smirk smugly. "Don't think it's over so soon..." He whispered again. Rin snapped her eyes open in realization before squealing in surprise as he picked her up, quickly wrapping her legs around his waist for support and wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders. He smirked and threw her on the bed before kissing her fiercely, one that she quickly returned with the same amount of passion...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Tokyo, Japan  
June 6, 2002_**

Kagome sighed as she sat in the window, staring at the falling rain as she continued to wait. Three days ago, Rin had gone missing. Her car keys were on the table, and that was all that was left behind. InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, their parents and she had all agreed to go on a search for her, but unfortunately, no one had any news. She toyed with the necklace in her hands in anxiousness as she sighed heavilly again.

"Where are you, Rin..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, who all hates Kagome so far? I for one, think that she should be punished for what she did to Rin in this chapter. I also am glad that...someone killed Temashii, because he tried to kill Rin. Lot's of stuff keep happening to Rin, huh? But I think she suffers from one of the Seven Deadly Sins...lust. Her and her husband at least. And I know it's obvious who her husband is...what if it turned out to be someone else though, ne? -wink wink-

**Reviews  
**_InuGoddess715  
mariliarious_ - Of course I'll be sharing more details! What's a story without the details? Nothing but random stuff that doesn't make any sense. And as you can see, Kagome and Rin's friendship really went downhill, didn't it? Maybe it'll get better, maybe it won't. Depends on my mood.  
_Karina  
Starrilight-Hotaru_ - o.o; ...oh my...  
_essis_

**FIVE REVIEWS MINIMUM!**

**-  
**Kishai


	3. Chapter Three

**Bittersweet Emotions**

Chapter Three

**_Tokyo, Japan  
July 26, 2006_**

Rin sighed contently as she sat on the windowsill in her room. She closed her eyes and hugged her legs to her chest, setting her head on her knees and resting some. She felt the sunlight warm her skin as the sun finally managed to seep through the clouds; which were starting to disappear anyway. She opened her eyes after a few moments and turned to a corner in her room. Three days later, the blood stain was still on her flooring. Her brother's death had saddened her, but then again, she couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. She sighed heavily. She could not clean it up, seeing as her door was always locked; leaving her feeling like a rabid animal that had to be locked up. Her husband had yet to send someone in to clean it up, which she found was highly unlikely to happen regardless. He wasn't the type of person to really give a damn about her...in fact, no one in the entire household liked her; simply because she was human.

She grumbled to herself and covered her nose. Not only had it made a terribly stain within her flooring, it had created the absolutely worst smell she had ever...smelled! She got off the sill and walked over to her door, banging loudly, hoping that he was within range to hear her. "HEY! Open this door up now! Send someone in here to clean this crap up! Or at least let me out long enough to breathe and get something to clean it with!" Rin screamed loudly, banging harder with each sentence.

She stopped and glared when the door opened, revealing a very annoyed demon. She glared up at him some as he simply glared back down at her. He glanced over to the blood stains and sneered in disgust. "I knew that humans were vile, disgusting, messy creatures; but this is simply ridiculous, Rin." He stated with a smug look. Rin's anger flared and, without thinking, smacked him across the face. His eyes widened some in shock at her bold - but dangerous - actions. He quickly narrowed his eyes and looked at her before backhanding her swiftly, sending her strait into the blood that soaked the flooring. Rin winced as she felt the stinging in her cheek before she stood up staggardly and glared at him. Her cheek was a bright, pulsing red now, and he seemed as if he were proud of it.

Rin almost gagged as she took in a breath-full of herself. Now she reeked just like her floor. She glared daggers at him, her hatred rising as he merely smirked back. "My my Rin...you seem to be in need of bathing...too bad you can't leave." He said before his face became stern and he turned around and walked out of the room, locking it before Rin was able to yank it open. Rin cried out in anger, pulling on the knob frantically as she struggled to get out. She banged on the door before running over to her window. She was far too high to jump and survive, so she turned back around and ran at the door, banging her shoulder against it. She bit back a groan when she realized that she had just dislodged her shoulder.

"Damn you...why do you do this to me...why don't you just kill me and get it over with..." Rin whispered to herself as she held her shoulder, tears streaming down her cheeks as she lay her body against the door. This was becoming too much for her to handle...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Tokyo, Japan  
June 6, 2002_**

Rin sighed as she swung her swing back and forth boredly, the night sky gleaming with the stars and crescent moon. She glanced up at the sky and her eyes glistened over with unshed tears. She felt so betrayed; so used. She couldn't face Kagome now, not after what had happened three days ago. She wouldn't go back. She set her feet in the dirt, slowing the swing to a stop before getting off of it. She glanced around and walked down the sidewalk. It was well past midnight surely, seeing as no cars remained on the streets, no people roaming the walkways. She crossed her arms behind her back, holding her wrist as she walked solemnly; alone.

"Don't you think it's a bit late to be out?"

Rin jumped with a scream and turned around to see Sesshoumaru standing behind her, his arms crossed. She blinked, wondering how on Earth he had found her. And, as if reading her mind, Sesshoumaru spoke again. "Your scent. It was obvious after no people were around to block it any longer." Sesshoumaru stated. Rin sighed and looked down, turning from him and walking away. Sesshoumaru, determined to bring her back home, followed after her.

Rin ignored him for a few minutes, but after he continued following her for the past five minutes without saying a word, finally stopped walking. "Why are you following me?" She questioned him. Sesshoumaru stood there silently for a few moments before deciding to answer her.

"Because you've been missing for three days. You left without a word, your keys on my table. You didn't go home, and everyone's worried sick. I'm not leaving until I take you back; even if that means putting you over my shoulder and carrying you off like a caveman." Sesshoumaru stated. Rin laughed at the end of his sentence, knowing he did it purposely to make her laugh. She sighed and turned around to look at him.

"I'm not going back. Not after what she di - ..." Rin stopped talking, wondering if she should tell him the truth or not. When she didn't respond for some time, Sesshoumaru took a step towards her, pondering her silence, and the reason why she had cut her sentence. Rin turned away from him and continued walking, leaving him standing slightly stunned. Something was definitely troubling Rin, and he intended to find out what it was. He sighed to himself and followed after her, determined not to go home until he managed to set her issue's straight.

"Sesshoumaru, quit follo--"

"Not until you come back with me, Rin." He cut her off, knowing what she was going to say. Though he didn't realize the meaning of his sentence to her, raising an eyebrow in question when she immediately turned around and stared at him through widened, shocked eyes. She gulped and then blushed, turning away from him again. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. She was acting so strange...

"...Rin?"

"I'm sorry...about...buying the necklace." Rin bit out, knowing that he would get angered again. She was indeed right, as his expression immediately turned to a scowl. He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Rin...I am not upset about that. I simply wish for you to come home..." Sesshoumaru muttered, before realizing his mistake in the sentence. "I-I mean...go home..." Sesshoumaru quickly corrected, cursing himself mentally for his carelessness. Rin didn't move for a few moments, and Sesshoumaru walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. Rin didn't fight back; in fact, she went willingly as she held onto his arms, sighing as she leaned her head on his chest. Sesshoumaru's eyes softened some as he closed them, before snapping them back open. He quickly turned around at the sound of footsteps halting behind them and his eyes widened.

"Kagome..."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Tokyo, Japan  
July 27, 2006_**

Rin winced as she woke up again, looking over at her shoulder. It was well past midnight, and she still could not get to sleep thanks to her detached shoulder. But there was no way for her to get any help, at least not with that damn door in the way. She sighed and sat up, holding her shoulder in pain as she walked over to the door. It was the only way...she'd have to ask him for help. She raised her good arm and started banging on the door, knowing that he would get annoyed and come to her eventually. She stopped and listened, before banging again. She continued this process for about ten minutes before she finally heard furious steps heading towards her direction. She quickly took a few steps back, so as to stay out of reach; he would swipe at her the very chance he got.

She watched him throw open the door, his eyes narrowed and his jaw set. She held her shoulder again, afraid that he would do more damage to it if he was able to. She sighed and looked to the ground. An awkward silence fell between the two, before he finally spoke, his words harsh.

"What do you want, woman? If you've been knocking on this door simply to annoy me, I shall kill you where you stand..." He growled. Rin looked up at him, trying to glare, but came out as a wince as her shoulder sent a wave of tremendous pain through her body. He stopped speaking and stared at her should for a moment before smirking maliciously. "You've broken your shoulder? You poor creature...too bad I could care less." He said. Rin didn't respond, knowing that it was foolish to think that he would possibly help her.

Her eyes widened and she took a few steps away from him when he started advancing on her. When her back hit the other end of the room, she looked like a deer in headlights. She continued pushing against the wall, like it would simply disappear if she pushed enough. That is, at least, until a swift backhand across her face sent her flying to the floor; on her dislocated shoulder, no less. She cried out, her body frozen on the ground as the white-hot pain surged through her body, feeling her shoulder tendons shred some. She squeezed her eyes shut, her cries going silent as she continued writhing in pain.

He growled from above, glaring down at her. "Get up." He said forcibly. She couldn't hear him though, all of her senses blocked out, leaving only that shrieking sound ringing in her mind. He growled again at her disobediance and turned her around quickly, yanking her up by her bad arm, growling again as she cried out once more. Tears began to trail down her eyes before he slammed her against the wall. Rin felt as if her mind and body would simply break down under the amount of pain she was feeling.

"...Rin..." He whispered gently, his voice calm as his growling stopped. His expression no longer held that of a scowl as he reached up and touched her cheek. When she flinched away, he was infuriated again. He growled and grabbed her by the throat, picking her up off the ground, leaving her struggling for air. He glanced over to her shoulder and dropped her, pulling her against him. He held a firm grip on her body with one arm, while the other trailed over her shoulder. He growled and squeezed it before pushing on it harshly, popping it back in place. Rin, who had gone unconscious from the pain, layed motionless in his arms. He stared down at her, then her shoulder. He picked up bridal-style and walked over to her bed. He set her down, pulling the sheets over her body. He stared at her some more before standing up and walking out of the room.

He sighed and closed the door, leaning his forehead against it. He was mentally screaming his head off though, seeing as he had once again helped that miserable wench. Why did he continue doing it? He growled and turned away from the door, the thought of locking it slipping his mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Haha! Uhh...this chapter was shorter than the others, but at least you're getting something, right? Sorry, I kinda got bad grades in three of my classes and I've been working overtime to get them back up...if I don't, I won't be on the computer until January, and nobody wants that now, do they?

**Reviews  
**_suena  
Wolf-Inu-Yasha38  
essis  
DCoD_ - Yes, it would be very humorous if he turned out to be someone completely different, but I think I might've made that a bit obvious, sadly. And thank you for loving my Modern Time fic! I got a Feudal Era fic going on too, so read that one too if you want! But only if you want. I don't wanna make you do it. -blinks-  
_TeArS oF gLaSs  
Starrilight-Hotaru - _o-o;; ...o...kay...umm...here you go? -nervous laugh-

**FIVE REVIEWS MINIMUM!**

-  
Kishai


	4. Chapter Four

**Bittersweet Emotions**

Chapter Four

**_Tokyo, Japan  
June 9, 2002_**

Rin sighed heavily as the rain fell down upon her. Her body was soaked by now, and she felt nothing but pure disgust at herself. How could she be so pathetic? How could she possibly have done something so terrible to her best - no, not best - her **only **friend? She and Sesshoumaru had finally been discovered; and boy were they discovered. They both agreed to no longer see each other, but that didn't stop Kagome from breaking down the way she did. She remembered how Sesshoumaru had immediately rushed to her, seeming to forget all about Rin. Perhaps that was the real reason why Kagome pinned the necklace on her. To make Sesshoumaru angry at Rin? So that they would no longer get together behind her back? Perhaps Kagome knew more of the situation that she had originally thought...

Why couldn't Mother Nature be on her side just once?

She scowled as the city bus made its way to her, pulling over and opening the doors. The water flung off the edges and hit Rin in the face, causing her to faulter some. She glared up at the driver who gave her a hurried look. She sighed and walked onto the bus, putting the change into the box as she took a seat in the very back. Kagome had kicked her out. Her brother's could stay there, but she had to leave; she was glad she had managed to at least give her brother's a home. InuYasha had been kind enough to supply her with money; at least enough to make the plane ticket and survive for a few weeks in her new home until she managed to find a job. She smiled some as she thought about InuYasha.

"Good luck with Kagome, InuYasha...I'm sure you two will become a great couple..." She whispered to herself. She looked at the people that had boarded the bus, sighing as they kept to themselves. She leaned her head against the window, it's cold surface cooling off her hot head. She slowly drifted to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Tokyo, Japan  
July 28, 2006_**

_She grinned as she ran around the carnival, flying past people and easily dodging them in her rushed movements. She would stumble here and there, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She stopped in front of a Cotton Candy stand and stared, suddenly feeling the urge to have that sweet sugar melt in her mouth and at her touch. She nodded and walked up to the man, ordering herself one. It came quickly and she paid him, telling him to keep the change. She broke off pieces of the cotton candy with her fingers, sticking it in her mouth. She cooed softly in happiness as she felt the sweetness slid down her throat. She stopped when she accidentally bumped into someone, her cotton candy now ruined and all over him. She glared at it before glancing up at the man that had dared to ruin her moment of bliss._

_Sesshoumaru blinked as he smirked down at her, sighing in annoyance slightly at the sugary substance that was now all over his clothing. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was glaring at **him. **"...you're the one that wasn't watching where you were going." He stated firmly. Her eyes widened some and she blushed, looking down. He was right actually...she was too involved in eating her cotton candy that she forgot to look at where she was going._

_"...sorry...but...you so owe me another cotton candy." She said as she looked back up to him. Sesshoumaru chuckled and shook his head, bowing over some out of pure playfullness._

_"Very well, Lady Rin...shall I attend to the Stands with you, or shall I be shamed and go on my own?" He questioned, smirking at her blush that had come anew. She looked around nervously before he quickly laced an arm around hers, not giving her the time to think of an answer. She shook her head with a smile, sighing some._

_"Doesn't seem as if I have a choice now, does it?" She questioned. Sesshoumaru smirked._

_"Of course not." He stopped in front of another stand and bought Rin another cotton candy. Rin grinned and took it eagerly, her hands already working their way to the candy before she was immediately stopped in her tracks when Sesshoumaru plucked off a piece and placed it in her mouth. She looked at him with widened eyes, closing her mouth slowly, blushing viciously when she realized he had not moved his finger; most likely on purpose._

_Sesshoumaru's eyebrows shot up as a glimmer of humor shot through his eyes. Rin narrowed her own, biting down on his finger, but she knew he wasn't affected. He chuckled again, which sent shivers through Rin's spine. How she loved it when he laughed..._

_His smirk widened some as he bent towards her, slipping his finger out of her mouth as he quickly captured her lips with his, slipping past her lips as he forced his tongue into her mouth, tasting the candy that had been there mere moments ago. He growled deep in his chest, his lips vibrating against hers as she moaned some, feeling him wrap an arm tenderly around her waist..._

End Dream

Rin shot up, the pain in her arm shrieking in her mind as she held it, groaning some. It had been two days, and she still needed to heal. She guessed that Sesshoumaru had popped it back in place, but the way he had treated her was the absolutely last straw. She wasn't going to put up with His Highness anymore. She ground her jaw and stood up shakily, wobbling over to her door and banging on it, quickly pausing as she saw it move. Usually the door never moved, no matter how hard she'd knock on it. The lock was too thick...

She looked to the side of her door and she shrugged. There wasn't anything to lose...she grasped the doorknob and twisted it, her eyes widening greatly as she pushed the door open. Was this really possible? Had Sesshoumaru really forgotten to lock the door...? That was highly unlike him. Regardless, she peeked her head out of the door and glanced around. She had never snuck out of the house before. She had snuck away from guards, but him as well? She would be caught...but she had no time to waste. She took a single step out, immediately wincing and waiting to see if his hand would strike out and smack her back into the room. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes.

Was freedom really hers to grasp now?

She didn't wait for the answer. She quickly took off down the hallway, bounding around the corners, not bothering to stop and apologize to the people she accidentally knocked over; not like they would do the same for her regardless. Besides, everyone in this place hated her, why should she care how they felt when she'd knock them over? She stopped immediately when she came to the familiar door of Sesshoumaru. She tip-toed past the door, knowing that if he heard her, she'd be done for. She paused when she heard sounds coming from within the room, and her curiosity grew. She slowly made her way to the door, surprised to find it unlocked.

She pushed it open, and what she saw inside made her want to vomit; made her wish that she had never existed.

There, on the bed, were Sesshoumaru and Kagome in the middle of sex. She could see Sesshoumaru's body fully, no sheets hid anything from her. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Rin in the doorway and shrieked. Sesshoumaru growled, his fangs glinting in the light as he set his crimson gaze on Rin's still form, which immediately turned back to gold. "Rin?"

Rin stared, her face completely slack. She had felt as if every emotion was ripped from her body. She stared for a few more moments before the realization of tears flowing down her face brought her out of her reverie. She slammed the door closed and took off down the hall, quickly making her way out of the main door. She didn't care if he found her again. She didn't care if he forced her back. She didn't care if he harmed her in the process. She couldn't believe that she had that dream. She couldn't believe what a fool she was to marry this bastard.

She didn't stop running, even when she realized; he **wasn't **coming after her. He **wasn't** stopping her as she ran out. He **wasn't **going to chase her down again. He was letting her go for good. She smirked with irony. All this time she had wished to get away; now it simply tore at her even more. She had indeed once loved this demon man. She had indeed once thought they could have a family together. She had indeed been blinded by her own wishes and desires, that she didn't realize what kind of a shithole she had gotten herself into...

Sesshoumaru sighed as he pulled himself out of Kagome, walking calmly over to the window, just in time to see Rin run out of the estate. His eyes narrowed. He would give her a day or two - a head start. He looked over to Kagome and growled softly. "Get out. Your purpose is through here." He said with a stone cold face, and an icy tone which made Kagome flinch slightly.

"...Sesshoumaru...why can't things go back to how they were? When we still loved each other..." She questioned, not at all embarrassed about being naked in front of him. Why should she be? She and Sesshoumaru had been having affairs behind Rin's back ever since their marriage. And judging by the fact he wasn't going after Rin, he didn't really mind it at all. She flinched again at his answer.

"Because we never loved each other. If there was love at all, it came from you. I love no one wench, you're just a good fuck once in a while." He said, not faultering once in his statement. He growled slightly as he thought of having sex with this wench. He didn't like her in the least. But he needed release once in a while. And if none of his other partners were unavailable at the time, he would call her. He didn't care if she was bearing his brother's pup. He smirked wryly. If it even WAS his brother's pup. This woman never desired to use a condom when they were having sex, so there was an even chance that the pup could even be his. It was too early to tell.

"Sesshoumaru, how can you say such a thing?! I love you, why can't you see that!?" Kagome said forcefully. Sesshoumaru turned and glared at her, his façade slipping some as he let loose a snarl on her.

"Get out!" He yelled, swiping his claws at her. She squeaked and fell back off the bed, hitting her head. She groaned and opened her eyes, widening as she saw Sesshoumaru over her body. It immediately heated up, but she knew it wasn't out of arousal. She was terrified. Sesshoumaru glowered down at her, his growl's loud and vicious.

"Get. Out." He ground out, a mere hair away from losing complete control. His anger was flared, and he wasn't in the mood to have this wench breathing down his neck about "love". He loved no one. He smirked to himself as he watched Kagome rip out from under him and gather her clothing, taking off out of the room. He let loose a small sigh, enough to calm himself down before lying down on his bed.

"...damn it Rin..." He whispered as he covered his face with his hands. "Why did you abandon me...?"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_New York, America  
June 10, 2002_**

Rin sighed as she pulled her luggage out of the plane. It had been a long ride, and she was worn out. She sighed heavily and made her way out of the airport, taking a look at her new home. Everything and everyone was behind her now...including Sesshoumaru. She refused to hurt Kagome like that again. She would avoid it at all costs, even if it meant to abandon everything.

She sighed at the crowding people around the airport. She managed to somehow find her way out, and keep her luggage in one piece as well, which to her seemed like a miracle. She sighed; it was a good thing she had taken English in school, otherwise, she would most likely fail at being a citizen in the United States. She looked around, holding out her hand and watched in happiness as a taxi immediately pulled over for her. Looks like people here were friendlier than made out to be.

She got in the cab and smiled at the driver as he turned around to look at her. "Where to, Miss?" He questioned, eyeing her some as she smiled at him. Such a strange girl...Rin nodded some and sat back.

"Time Square...please." She finished, eyeing her purse some, wondering if she'd have enough for an apartment. He nodded and quickly took off. Rin's eyes widened and she immediately snapped the seatbelt over her. They were friendly, but dangerous...

* * *

**Author's Note: **w00t! Another chapter. And hopefully, this one came just in time for a certain reviewer, who knows who she is and hopefully, I do not have to tell.

**Reviews  
**_Starrilight-Hotaru_ - ...was this in time? I couldn't tell...sorry if it wasn't.  
_caramel  
DCoD _- You'll find out soon...you kinda got a glimpse of it in Sesshoumaru's POV with Kagome. Though it's not the entire reason. And yes, it's astounding that Rin has managed to live this long; I feel so evil. -grins- I'm glad you still like my Modern Time fic as well.  
_Wolf-Inu-Yasha38  
DarkHeartMistress  
TeArS oF gLaSs_ - Yes, I finally revealed who the husband was. -sweatdrop- Though it was absolutely too obvious... -sigh- Oh well.  
_Karina  
Angels Strawberry Kiss  
essis  
FluffyRinLover_

**PS: **I just realized that many of you aren't reviewing. Oh well. As long as you're reading, I'm happy. I can't force you to review, but I'd really like it if you guys did. It could inspire me more, and like with some of my past stories (yes, I've written others) I actually updated one story two times in a day thanks to the reviews I got. But alas, I repeat, I can't force you...though Starrilight-Hotaru seems as if she's about to. ..

**FIVE REVIEWS MINIMUM!**

-  
Kishai


	5. Chapter Five

**Bittersweet Emotions**

Chapter Five

**_New York, America  
June 10, 2002_**

Rin sighed as she got out of the cab, though her legs didn't function properly for a few moments. She turned and smiled at the driver, giving him her due amount and looked around herself. So many people...they were right, New York really was the City that Never Sleeps. People were everywhere; cars, buses, pollution...

She giggled as she took off, looking in awe at all the tall buildings around her. There weren't any as tall like this in Japan. Well, maybe a few, but those were extremely big business buildings. She glanced around before seeing a fancy looking hotel, but she sighed. If only she were here on vacation...she drew her gaze elsewhere as she walked down the street, dodging people as she walked with a heavy sigh. Where were the apartments? Her eyes stopped upon a worn down building and she sweatdropped. That couldn't possibly be it...could it?

She sighed and made her way over to the building, walking through the doors and going inside. She glanced around at the walls; they were terrible! Spraypaint was everywhere, goo hung off the walls, and there were torn holes in some spots. What kind of apartment building was this? She sighed. Oh well. It was possible that all of this happened because there were a lot of residents in the building, right? Rin didn't even dare to think of it anymore. She walked up to an empty desk, looking around for the person who owned the run-down place. Was anyone even here? Perhaps that was why this place was so trashed...

"Oi! Who're you?"

Rin jumped/screamed and turned around to look at the person who had startled her. She sneered slightly in disgust at his appearance. He was overly large, the tiny white and dirty shirt he was wearing obviously too small for him as it clung to his skin, the bottom of his stomach sticking out and falling over his pants. His pants were grey striped ones, and they were obviously worn out with their short legs and multiple scratches. His hair was messy, and his face was greasy, and he smelled absolutely terrible, even from here.

"...are you the manager of this place?" She questioned, able to tell right away that he was a greedy man by the glint that immediately passed through his eyes. He slowly grinned before nodding some at her.

"Why of course...do we have a buyer here in our building? Allow me to show you to some of our rooms, Miss..." He trailed off, waiting for her name.

"Oh! My name's Rin Higura..." She stopped, blinking. She had become so used to calling herself Rin Higurashi...but times have changed. She needed her old name back.

"...Rin Mitsugawa...my name is Rin Mitsugawa." She stated. The man nodded, turning to the stairs.

"Well then, Miss Mitsugawa, let's go then, shall we?" He stated. Rin nodded and followed after him, having a little trouble up the stairs - thanks to his constant waddling and nearly tumbling down on her - but eventually managed to get to the top. He made his way down the hall, pulling out a big ring of keys and fitting a single key in the lock, opening the door. Rin walked in first, seeing as he opened the door and waited on her. She barely looked around before immediately making up her mind.

Sure, it had the basics; living space, bedroom, television, bathroom, kitchen, but the thing that made her want to buy it was the large window that lie at the opposite end. It led out to a balcony that gave a clear view of Times Square and beyond, a breath-taking view at the least. She squealed and immediately turned to look at him, blurting out her answer before he had time to even attempt in haggling her.

"I'll take it!"

The man jumped some, slightly miffed and disappointed that he couldn't try out his new bag of tricks. Oh well. Another day, another sap. Looked like this was just his lucky break. He shrugged and told her the price, surprised that she didn't even seemed fazed by it in the slightest. She agreed to the terms, and did the registrations. By noon, the apartment was all hers.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Tokyo, Japan_**

"SHE **WHAT**!?"

InuYasha winced at his brother's shouting. He was simply happy that he wasn't the one telling him. His eyes widened and he edged away when he watched his brother practically rip the door off its hinges as he threw it open, stomping out of the house. He looked over to his father with a devestated look, who returned the glance. Sesshoumaru had never acted like this, so it was new to them. How were they supposed to help him if no matter what they said it didn't work?

Sesshoumaru was furious. He was beyond furious. He was exploding! How could Rin just leave?! Did he mean nothing to her at all?! It seemed so...if she was willing to move to a whole different country! If it were a city, he wouldn't mind. If it were a state, he'd be slightly troubled, but still okay. But **America**?! A whole other COUNTRY!? Had Rin gone mad? He sighed and stopped walking, leaning against a building wall. He put his hand to his head and rubbed it, feeling a migraine come on. He wasn't calm enough to deal with it right now...

"Rin...what is wrong with you...?" Sesshoumaru whispered as he pushed himself off the wall and started walking again, this time not in anger, but in sadness. He shook his head. No more. He stopped walking, a cold look in place of his once troubled one. He was through with female's and their games. He wouldn't love anyone ever again. He turned around and headed back to his home, a new resolve within his mind. He would forget Rin. He would forget any feelings that existed between them. If she wished to forget him, then he would do the same.

The caring Sesshoumaru was no more...

He would never love again. He scowled, his expression hardening, his eyes narrowed as he built up the barriers that would now forever surround his heart. Never again.

...ever.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Tokyo, Japan  
August 2, 2006_**

Sesshoumaru sighed and set down the paperwork for his business. He looked at the clock and a scowl appeared on his face. 1:49 in the morning...he had spent the last six hours doing nothing but work. He dared not enter into Rin's rooms; he could smell her from down the hallway, though she no longer resided there. He growled and sat up, knocking the chair back as he walked calmly out of his bedroom, cold façade in place. Many of the servants stopped and looked at him, puzzled as to the reason he was up so late. He went into the Living area and sat on the couch. He stared blankly for a few moments at the blank flat screen in front of him. He picked up a remote and turned it on, flipping through channels until he found something to watch - which wasn't much.

He stopped looking and simply decided to watch a documentary on some animal...he didn't really care though. His mind wasn't set on the television.

_'...hmph. If the wench wishes to leave, then so be it. It'll simply be the second time she's walked out of my grasp, nothing new. If she gets in trouble, she better not come crying to me, that little miserable woman...' _

He rolled his eyes at his childish thoughts and shifted in his seat, eyebrows raising as he felt something prod him from underneath the sofa. He looked down into it, digging his hand inside to find out what it was. When he pulled out a small book, a look of utter confusion crossed his face. He looked at the title and his brows shot up.

**Rin's Diary  
Warning: DO NOT OPEN! Or you shall have nightmares...**

Sesshoumaru chuckled at her warning. Judging by the fact she hasn't been out of her room really since the marriage, he could guess that this was a diary from long before. He blinked and opened it, looking through the scribbles, suddenly more interested in the small book than the large television.

**December 25, 2000**

Christmas already...wow. It seems as if mother and father's deaths never existed, doesn't it? But they did...and Christmas just makes me realize it even more, now that I'm grown up. I always imagined Christmas a time of miracles, a time where a family should be together throughout the day; if at least only once out of the entire year. But all of my family I have are my two younger brother's...but it's okay. I'm their family, just as they are mine. As long as we're together, Christmas can count, right? Not to mention my good friend Kagome Higurashi took me in! So now I basically do have a family...almost. One day, if I become a mother and wife, I want to make the most perfect Christmas celebration for them. Who knows? Maybe Mr. Right is watching me right now...of course, that's impossible! ...and it would be creepy...

Anyway, Kagome's mom needs me to help her with the turkey, so I'll write later! Till next time!

Sesshoumaru blinked as he re-read it, over and over. Each time he came to the part with Mr. Right, he couldn't resist the laughter rising in his throat. He sighed and glanced around, seeing no servants around. He flipped the page, and went on to her next diary confession.

**April 9, 2001**

Wow, sorry for not writing in a while. There's so much I must tell you in so little time! I've gotten a part-time job! And it's in a Flowery Store. I've always wanted a garden of my own. But dreams can come true, right? I'm rambling! There's something, or rather, someone I need to tell you about!

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. What on earth...? He looked back to the date and his eyes closed, immediately snapping the book shut. That was enough reading for the day. He didn't want anymore of this teenage girl dream and fantasy. He sighed and stood up, walking back up his staircase and back into his room, growling as the scent of Rin wafted in front of his nose. He slammed the door shut, locking it behind him. He looked in his hand at the small booklet, before tossing it carelessly onto a table. He stretched and shed himself of his clothing, tossing them onto the floor unceremoniously before getting into bed, covering his nude body with the sheets. He sighed, closing his eyes, growling again as Rin's scent passed through his nostrils, before he finally fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Tokyo, Japan_**

Rin groaned and held her head in pain from the massive headache Maybe she had taken one too many drinks...she hiccuped and her movements wobbled, until she ended up crossing the street on her legs own accord. She hiccuped again, her eyes half-open as her feet dragged across the asphalt. She sighed as she came upon a park, wandering over to a swing. She groaned as she sat down upon it, holding her head with a slight scowl. She shouldn't have drunk so much; she was having one Hell of a hangover. She sighed and sat there for a few moments, her eyes closed as the wind gently rocked her back and forth on the swing. When she finally decided to open her eyes again, she gazed at the sky above, the moon and stars seeming suddenly very bright to her tonight. It was probably because she hadn't been out for so long, thanks to Sesshoumaru.

"That bastard..." She fisted her hands, remembering the scene she had fallen upon. She felt the tears sting her eyes and allowed them to roll down her face. There wasn't anyone here to see her cry, so why not let it go? She allowed a cry to slip through her lips and closed her eyes again, the saltwater streaming down her cheeks quickly.

"You bastard..." She said again, bringing her fisted hands up, pressing them tightly against her eyes in order to block out the images. As much as she hated to admit it, as much as she hated that damn bastard, she still felt a slight amount of love for him. She didn't know why, but she figured it was the first impressions she had gotten of him. He was so kind in the beginning, even afterwards. But once he had found her in New York, he had changed completely. It was like he was pissed off at the world and was taking it out on everyone around him. She still had no idea to why she accepted his proposal, or what even possessed him to do it. She growled, sounding like a whimper, as she remembered how perfect her wedding was.

A christian chapel at sunset, white and red roses everywhere, even doves and a carriage ride. It was her dream wedding. It was absolutely perfect...almost as if he actually listened to what she said when they had a good relationship. She sighed and suddenly felt fairly drowzy. She groaned and brought her fists from her eyes, watching the flutter of lights cross her eyelids at the released pressure and sighed again. She allowed her mind to drift off of the troubling subject and into something else; like rainbows and ponies...or at least if she was that type of girl. She instead thought of the feeling of the vodka rolling down her throat merely minutes ago, soothing her and making her feel warm. Within moments, she was caught in a deep slumber, not realizing she was still in the park.

* * *

**Author's Note: **OMG, I am sooooo sorry for not updating! I've kinda been stuck with writer's block for a while there. -sweatdrop- Anyway, here you go! And a lot of stuff shall be explained in later chapters. -shifty eyes-

**Reviews  
**_karina  
Inuyashalover  
Hinata-chan - _...umm...your first question I can't answer. The second question I can't answer either. Yes, he does have sex with Rin, but he claims mentally that he only calls Kagome for release for a reason. He doesn't want to admit that he MAY still have feelings for her. Then again, I might make it where he just doesn't love her at all. Who knows. -shrugs-  
_babegalanime  
DarkendKagome - _Writer's Block on Father's Fangs, shall get there soon, Hayami-chan, and don't worry, you WILL be in the next chapter one way or another.  
_DCoD - _Holy crap is right. -grin- There will be a fight between the brother's. But Kagome isn't the only female cheating on someone, if you get what I mean. -coughRincough- And you'll know why Sesshoumaru acts the way he does eventually...let's just say he finds something he never wanted to see with Rin in New York, and the way he treats her is a form of payback.  
_Chew Chew - _Umm...your questions can't be answered...except for one. The "someone" is indeed Sesshoumaru. It was revealed in the previous chapter.  
_Dream-Toxin - _No, Sesshoumaru isn't bipolar. Look at DCoD's review for answers to some of your statements.  
--------------------------- - ...umm...nice name...?  
_caramel  
Starrilight-Hotaru - _...I have NO idea what that said! -grin-  
_FluffyRinLover  
TeArS oF gLaSs  
CinCin  
kag0me - _Umm...when Sesshoumaru asked "why did you abandon me", he wasn't referring to that moment. He was referring to the past. -blinks- When she left for New York.  
_DarkHeartMistress  
Wolf-Inu-Yasha38  
Indomitable Spirit - _Like I said, he was referring to the past when he asked the question, not the present. And Rin ditched because she still loved him, as you see now. But take to mind that Kagome was also her best friend, and she had done the exact same in the past to her. She'll get payback. But it'll get bloody.  
_georgi neko_

**PS: **Holy shit that's a lot of reviews...maybe I should take off the reviewing thing, cause this is tiring. x.x Nah, just kidding. KEEP ON REVIEWING PEOPLE, I LOVE IT!!

**FIVE REVIEWS MINIMUM!**

-  
Kishai


	6. Chapter Six

**Bittersweet Emotions**

Chapter Six

**_Tokyo, Japan  
June 23, 2002_**

Jaken sighed heavily as he put away the new set of folders that Sesshoumaru had given him. The business had been going well since InuTaishou passed on his legacy to his son, but that wasn't the problem. The employees were becoming troubled by the uncompassionate new boss. Their old one had been fun to be around and liked to joke some, but if they acted the same way to Sesshoumaru-sama, then they were fired on the spot. Even Jaken knew that his position beside his Lord was waning, and that the risks were growing. If something didn't change, then the business could be lost...

"Jaken."

Jaken nearly leaped out of his skin as he heard the hardened voice behind him. He turned around, stuttering and fumbling with the remaining folders in his hands as he immediately, out of habit, started blabbering apologies.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama! I slacked, forgive this lowly servant, milord!" He begged as he bowed down low to the ground in front of Sesshoumaru, the papers in the folders falling out and spraying across the floor. Jaken started panicking even more. Sesshoumaru-sama would be angered! He quickly started skittering around, picking up the papers urgently. "P-please forgive me, milord!" Jaken continued pleading.

Sesshoumaru sighed in annoyance as he rubbed his forehead, scowling as another headache started to come over him. He growled some and glared down at the stuttering servant and scowled. "Be silent, Jaken. Get up." He was tired of the old demon constantly apologizing and pleading for his forgiveness...and even if he wasn't angered at the time, hearing that annoying squawk of his certainly annoyed him to the point where he simply wished he could strangle the toad.

He blinked some before a thought struck him. Why couldn't he? It wasn't like anyone would miss the annoying thing. His eyes trailed back down to the fumbling imp and he smirked coldly before giving him a swift kick in the rear, watching in amusement as the imp went flying across the room with a high-pitched squawk. He winced slightly at the sound, his ears throbbing at the annoying creature. Why did father insist on leaving this one? Why couldn't he have taken the toad as well?

_"He takes a fancy to you, Sesshoumaru."_

_"I don't care father. I refuse to take him in."_

_"Sesshoumaru...why have you changed so much?"_

_"..."_

He sighed and rubbed his head again, turning away from Jaken as he opened his office door and walked out, leaving a confused servant behind him. The memory was one of many that he didn't wish to remember, but it seemed that his mind had other matters upon it. He didn't answer his father's question. He instead left the room immediately, leaving behind a disappointed man. Of course, he didn't have to respond at all. Everyone knew why he had changed so much, everyone knew the reason behind his incompassionate soul.

"Rin..."

He growled as the name slipped off the tip of his tongue. He had worked so hard, but the woman simply refused to leave his thoughts. Was she safe? Was she well? Was she even alive? He sighed as the troubling questions bombarded him at once, his migraine growing in size. Should he go and visit her? No...that would prove he was weak. He refused to love anymore, and if he allowed his worry over Rin to show, then he would have broken his promise.

He was not one to break promises.

He sighed and winced when he realized that, while lost in his thoughts, his feet had carried him outside. He looked up into the sapphire sky and scowled. The weather simply loved to mock him. He was feeling like a storm was raging within him, but the sky was clear of a single cloud, not even a small puff. He growled slightly and wandered over to his personal parking space, unlocking his silver mercedes and getting in. After closing the door, he sat there for a few minutes, his mind blank.

He was still troubled over Rin...

He hit the wheel of his car and felt his anger rise. He quickly turned it on with a small frown and backed out of the lot, driving down the street. He needed to get his mind off of Rin. And there was only one person he knew that could do that. His eyes narrowed. He didn't like the woman. Never did. At least once he met Rin, he never liked the woman. But Rin was too young for him to date in daylight, so he went with the older one just to be near her.

He rubbed his forehead for the third time. Kagome better be ready...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_New York, America_**

_She glanced around with wide eyes, full of fright. Where was she? How did she get here? She felt her body start to shiver some and she hugged herself with a frown, unsure of what to do. It was dark. There was nothing but pure darkness surrounding her. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise at the feeling that someone might be watching her. She didn't like that..._

_She couldn't see anyone, but she didn't like the fact that someone could see **her**._

_She continued walking through the blinding dark, her eyes frantically looking around. How was she going to know if she hit a deadend? The thought of a deadend sent cold fire down her spinal cord and she whimpered slightly. She didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see Kagome again, she wanted to see Miss Higurashi again, she wanted to go to work again, she wanted to see her little brothers..._

_She wanted to see Sesshoumaru..._

_But she couldn't. _

_She felt something wrap around her waist and screamed, turning around to fight off whatever it was. Her eyes widened, her mind going numb. Sesshoumaru was staring dead at her, eyes completely dark in crimson and his once beautiful markings jagged across his face. She felt afraid of him for some reason. But why? He wouldn't hurt her...would he? She gulped and nervously called out to him._

_No response._

_She blinked some, he continued staring at her, growling gently as his grip on her tightened. She winced, her air getting cut off when his free hand came up and grabbed her throat. She felt his grasp tighten and began to panic, quickly calling out to him again._

_No response._

_She felt her eyes sting with tears as she immediately started flailing in his grasp. She wouldn't die. Not like this. She wouldn't die like this. She landed a hit to his gut with her knee and frantically stumbled whenever he dropped her, quickly taking off. She didn't look back, she didn't want to see him again..._

End Dream

She snapped up in her bed, eyes wide, chest moving up and down with her frantic breathing. A nightmare...it was just a nightmare. But her mind simply refused to believe it. It felt so real...was this how her life was going to be like from now on? Would Sesshoumaru truly grow to despise her? Enough to even kill her...? She shook her head. It wasn't possible, was it? Even if it was, wouldn't he only do it for a good reason?

A thought suddenly struck her. Had she angered Sesshoumaru? She frowned and hugged herself, the nightmare still going around in her head, pondering the reasoning for it. Perhaps she should have told him that she was leaving after all...but if she'd have done that, then he would have convinced her not to leave. She **had **to leave! It was the only way to keep her from hurting Kagome-chan again...of course, she wasn't sure if she could call her -chan anymore...

She sighed heavily and layed back down on the bed, feeling the cool of the sheets as her cold body made contact with the bed. She rolled over to her side and pulled the covers over herself and simply lay there for an hour, her mind still troubled on the nightmare. Could it be true? Could Sesshoumaru really...hurt her?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_August 3, 2006  
Tokyo, Japan_**

Rin glared up from her swing at Sesshoumaru. How did he find her? Better yet, why did he even come after her? She growled slightly when he forcefully grabbed her arm and yanked her up from the swing into standing position. "Let me go!" She screamed, pulling her arm out of his grasp. When he growled back and yanked her arm again, she threw her arm up to punch him. He easily grabbed her fist and twisted it, giving her a hurting shoulder from being broken, and now a twisted wrist, all in the same arm.

"Hey! You! Leave that girl alone!"

Her eyes widened and she turned her head to look at a passerby. She shook her head as Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and turned his head to look at him. "Sesshoumaru, ignore him! Please, don't!" She pleaded. She knew what would happen. The man trying to "help" her would get killed...Sesshoumaru would not allow him to order himself around. Sesshoumaru, seeming to ignore her, advanced upon the unsuspecting man. Rin began to panic. "Sesshoumaru!" She tried once more, but he didn't respond to her once again.

Rin did something that she knew she would have to pay for later...

...but she had to save that man!

She ran in front of Sesshoumaru and blocked his path, waiting for him to glare down at her. Once he did so, she pushed herself to her toes and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and forced him into a kiss with her. She blushed - either out of fear, or embarrassment, she was not sure - and squeezed her eyes shut tightly when he growled against her lips, breathing sharply as his lips vibrated against hers. She uncertainly opened one of her eyes and felt her spirit drop when she saw both of his eyes glaring at her heatedly. She squeaked though, when he did something unexpected.

Something very unexpected.

Sesshoumaru tightly wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her small body tightly against his. His growls continued and he slipped his other arm underneath her knees, hoisting her into his arms. She quickly clung to him, the fear of being dropped instant. He pulled himself away from her kiss and glared at the man that had interfered beforehand.

"Leave. This is none of your concern, old man..." He spoke, swiftly turning around with Rin in his arms. His eyes were narrowed the entire way, and Rin simply knew that something bad was going to happen to her. She winced when her still-healing shoulder was pressed against his body when he tightened his grip and looked up at him, slightly shocked when he loosened his grip again. She screamed whenever she felt herself get thrown, landing in the backseat of his car. She scowled.

"Damn it, what the Hell is wrong with you!?" She screamed, lifting herself up to face him, only to have herself pushed back down to her back as she stared at him above her. She gulped, staring at his spine-shivering glare.

"Human, you haven't the clue what you've gotten yourself in to. What happened between us in the past is exactly that. The past. And you're in as much fault as me being with Kagome, so don't complain." He growled before pulling off from atop her, slamming the door shut. She winced and lie still, his words ringing in her ears and echoing in her mind. She may hate him. She may have loved him once. But he was right...she too, had broken his heart. And she knew it...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Umm...hopefully this chapter was a little longer, can't tell really. But I have no electricity at my house thanks to an icestorm, so the only way I'll be able to update until electricity comes back on is through school. Which sucks. Anyway, it's twelve degrees in my house! ...during the daytime!! Feel pity for teh authoress. Donate covers! ...to me! D

**Reviews  
**_DCoD - _Yes, that really sucked. I was pissed off because they wouldn't give me my reviews. -growls- And yes, to have your perfect marriage lead to a doomed relationship sucks! But Sesshoumaru does deserve a little pity too, y'know. Cause if Rin hadn't done what she did (not moving, something else) then he wouldn't be treating her like that. Regardless, once again, in later chapters. Keep reviewing! Thank you, my loyal one! ...what does DCoD mean anyway?? o.o And if you thought that watching Sesshoumaru's reaction after discovering she left was saddening, wait until you find out how he reacts to Rin's new...  
_Dance Specialist - _He loves her, he just stopped showing it. Remember, Rin did something to him, okay? You can't forget that fact...  
_china5  
Wolf-Inu-Yasha38 - _lmao  
_Starrilight-Hotaru - _Noooo, gimme my long reviews! They're funner than the short little ones... -pout-  
_DarkHeartMistress  
karina  
DarkendKagome - _FATHER'S FANGS IS ON HAITUS! . Hayami-chan, you shall not be in it if you bug meh! ...jk. n.n  
_FluffyRinLover  
glyn - _He's gonna keep reading, dun worry!  
_Kaiya Sara  
babegalanime  
_------------ - oo ...eh... name  
_Hinata-chan - _Uhh...Rin isn't a whore... o.o; ...and...uhh...the "affair" was before they get married and...uhh...I'm sorry. e.e; I can't understand your questions much.

**FIVE REVIEWS MINIMUM!**

-  
Kishai


	7. Chapter Seven

**Bittersweet Emotions**

Chapter Seven

**_Tokyo, Japan  
August 3, 2006_**

Sesshoumaru glanced into his rearview mirror and glanced back to the road when he saw that Rin had yet to change her position. Judging from her steadied intake of air, and her slacked emotion upon her face, he guessed that she had fallen asleep. He sighed some and put his focus on the road. He didn't want to end up getting in a crash, especially with Rin in the car.

He scowled. He did it again. His younger self was breaking through, little by little. It drove him nuts. He growled gently before he, once again, looked into the mirror. She had shifted, her front now facing him again. He raised an eyebrow as he watched her lips move. Did little Rin speak in her sleep? He smirked deviously. That may be entertaining someday. But for now, he hadn't the time for childish fancies. He needed to get back home.

He was surprised to have drove past her while he was on his way to Kagome's. Instead, he just turned around and parked; he wasn't going to leave her sleeping there where some random male could kidnap her and do Kami-knows-what with her. He wouldn't allow another filthy man's touch to soil her flesh. He refused to be so foolish again.

"Nngh...Se...shou...?"

His glance went back into the mirror as he looked at the slowly awakening Rin. He raised an eyebrow at her before looking back on the road, turning off the highway. He waited for her to speak, knowing that she rarely simply called his name just because. Maybe in their past relationship, she might have. But things had changed. They had to.

Rin yawned and pushed herself off the warm fuzzy seat and rubbed her eye some in tiredness. She looked at him lazily and leaned forward, not fully aware of her actions. She crawled over the passenger seat and allowed herself to fall into it, grunting slightly as she hit. She closed her eyes again and allowed her head to rest on the back of the seat.

Sesshoumaru, all the while, had watched her with wide shocked eyes. Had she seriously done that while he was driving? Was she mad? He rolled his eyes as she went back to resting and grumbled. He made a right and pulled in through the gates of his home. He drove up the driveway and stopped in his garage. He got out and went over to Rin's side of the car and opened it, catching her before her slackened body fell onto the ground. He narrowed his eyes some.

_'This woman is testing my patience. First she runs away, then she has the nerve to stop me from giving that man a good deserved death. Afterwards, she climbed over my carseat...this woman is just pure trouble. I need to get rid of her...but father would throw a fit. As would the hanyou. And I don't need that type of pressure right now...damn it...'_

Sesshoumaru sighed as he stared at his doorway. He skillfully managed to balance Rin in his arms and unlock the door without awakening her and walked in, closing it behind him. He walked upstairs and to her door, looking down at the lock. He blinked slowly before getting a wicked idea. He glanced down at Rin's sleeping form and chuckled before he turned around and headed towards his own room instead.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_New York, America  
June 15, 2002_**

Rin sighed as she set away her diary, finished with another day of writing. She looked out the large window that decorated her room and smiled some. The beauty was breath-taking, just like Sesshoumaru. She frowned and rolled over on her bed, now staring at the ceiling. She missed him. She knew that she had left for the sake of Kagome, but she wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep it up. She needed to get her mind off of him. If she didn't, then she might end up going back...

She jumped in fright when a sudden loud ring echoed through her empty home and leapt up, running over to the phone. She quickly picked it up. "H-hello? This is Mitsugawa, Rin..." She muttered, wondering who on Earth would be calling her.

"Rin? Hey! It's me!"

She blinked, immediately recognizing the strong, yet stubborn voice on the other end. She grinned immediately. "InuYasha-kun! How are you? Is everything alright? How's Sesshoumaru? Is he okay? Is your father okay? What about Kagome-chan? And Izayoi?" Rin immediately began to splutter out questions everywhere and blushed as the voice on the other end began to laugh.

"That's not funny, Inu-kun..." She muttered. InuYasha finished his laughing session before tsk'ing at her.

"Rin, Rin, Rin..."

She paled. Three name. Something bad happened...

"Well, long story short, everyone except for the Ice Prince is fine. I told you that you should have informed him..." InuYasha said. Rin groaned and allowed her shoulders to sag. She hadn't meant to hurt him...

"InuYasha, I--"

"Don't worry Rin. I'll tell him."

Rin smiled softly. "Arigatou, Inu-kun. I have an interview to get to though, and I have to get ready..."

InuYasha's voice sounded slightly surprised. "You've got a job application already? Wow, looks like Little Rin isn't so Little anymore, ne? Well, don't let me hold you up." He chuckled again before they said their goodbye's and both hung up. Rin leaned against her wall and sighed happily. To talk to InuYasha again felt good. He was the only one she could actually trust about this entire moving thing...

"Oh no! I'm late! Onigumo-sama will be upset!" Rin squeaked out as she saw the time. She immediately began to run through the small apartment, grabbing the things that she would need to get ready before she leapt into the shower. Ten minutes later, she was rushing back out, struggling to get the brush and hairdryer through her hair as she ran through the apartment in attempt to dry it quicker.

Afterwards, she quickly put her clothes on, double-checking herself in the bathroom mirror. Once she was satisfied with her look, she grabbed her keys and quickly made her way out of the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Tokyo, Japan_**

InuYasha walked through the hallway, wondering if Sesshoumaru was currently even home. Though he was the new businessman for his father's company, InuTaishou still refused to allow Sesshoumaru to move to a different house as of yet. InuYasha only half-liked that decision. He didn't like it because, well, Sesshoumaru would still be here. He liked it, however, because he could continue torturing his bastard of an older brother.

"Hey! Sesshoumaru, you here at all?" InuYasha called out, giving up on walking after his brother. When he received no response, he turned around, smirking slightly. "Guess I can't give you Rin's message then...!" He said in an abnormally loud voice, using the news as bait to get his older brother to respond. When he heard a door immediately fly open, he knew he had caught his fish.

When he was thrown against the wall, he definitely knew that Sesshoumaru still cared.

"What did you say, half-breed?" Sesshoumaru's dangerously toned voice growled out. InuYasha, seeming to be unaffected by the threat, simply stared his brother down.

"Keh. Let me go, you uptight ass. Otherwise, you're not gonna hear how Rin is." InuYasha smirked. As long as he had information about Rin on his side, he was invincible towards Sesshoumaru and any attack he may throw at him. Sesshoumaru scowled and reluctantly released InuYasha, not liking the fact that his younger half-brother knew his weakness. He scowled and turned around, walking away. InuYasha, making sure that his brother wasn't looking, winced and coughed some as he got the sudden wind of air flowing through his pipe before following after.

"Keh. You're never gonna change, are you? So when're you planning to go chase her? I'm surprised you didn't the moment you found out the news." InuYasha said, not really worried about what harm his elder brother would bring him. For many years now, Sesshoumaru's been threatening his life, and still has yet to even kill him...or anything close. Sure, he's been put in the hospital before, but that sure as Hell wasn't by Sesshoumaru. He snickered some, imagining father's reaction at the mere thought of Sesshoumaru putting him in the hospital. If Sesshoumaru wanted to keep the title, he couldn't hurt his dear younger brother...

InuYasha was snapped out of his thoughts by a swift knock on the head by Sesshoumaru. He growled and glared up at the obviously annoyed demon. "I will not follow after her. It was her choice to leave, and it will be respected. I chase after no one." He narrowed his eyes down at his younger brother and walked into his room, slamming the door behind him before the hanyou had a chance to follow after.

He sighed and went over to his bed, allowing his body to just fall upon it. He didn't bother moving from his position, thoughts wandering through his mind.

_'Should I go after her? Is InuYasha right...? No. Hanyou's are never right...and yet...is this some kind of test? Rin isn't the type to pull such a trick. Not unless she was forced to. I know why she left...but I don't understand why she felt no need to tell me. Perhaps speaking to Kagome wouldn't be wise, though her younger brothers may be worried...'_

He sighed in annoyance and rolled over, staring up at his ceiling as his hair lay sprawled across the sheets. What should he do...? His emotions and his mind were confusing him. One told him to go after her...the other told him not to, that if she left, it was her own choice; that he shouldn't interfere. Besides, perhaps she would be happier now that he wasn't involved in her life, constantly looking over her shoulder for Kagome. He sighed.

_'Maybe she **is** better off without me...'_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Tokyo, Japan  
August 3, 2006_**

Kagome sighed and bent over the desk, too troubled to concentrate on her work. Sesshoumaru had denied her. For the first time since Rin left for New York. She knew of their relationship, even knew before she saw it. That day...when she found them together...was simply the proof that she needed. It had shattered her heart to see them together, but she found herself able to get over it soon enough. But she was still bound to Sesshoumaru; not by emotion, but by physical desire.

_'InuYasha knows about my affairs...he won't touch me anymore. It gets frustrating after a while...especially since he accused me the first time simply because I was **speaking **to Sesshoumaru! I didn't even officially start having an affair until a month after the accusations!'_

Kagome scowled as she threw the pen she held across the room. InuYasha was gone - again. She sighed and stood up, rubbing her forehead before she wandered over to the empty, cold bed. She slowly sat down on it and layed back, feeling a strong sense of loneliness. She didn't want Sesshoumaru. But InuYasha just refused to see that. She rolled over to her side and stared at the window. Her hand trailed down and she covered her stomach, frowning some as she closed her eyes.

"I won't let anyone hurt you..." She whispered. She had to find out who the father was. She was starting to fear the worst...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

InuYasha set down the shot glass for the fifth time. The alcohol wasn't affecting him yet, but it would soon enough if he continued. Sometimes, it would be a good factor; but in this current moment, it was a bad thing. Ever since he found her with his brother again, he'd been drinking. He'd been drowning himself in the pleasure of the warm sensation that would overcome him, of the fuzz that covered his memories. He just wanted to forget everything.

"Hey there, you okay?"

His eyes narrowed and he stared up at the bartender. Of course the idiot would question if he was okay. If he was okay, would he be here? Would he be drinking? Would he have been at this same bar for the past few months? Humans could be so dense sometimes, he couldn't even believe that he was half. Sesshoumaru could say all he wanted, fact was, InuYasha was far more intelligent that some of these so-called "masterminds".

"Of course. I'm just here drinking for no reason and enjoying the fact that I wake up the next day, remembering absolutely nothing." InuYasha said in a serious tone, waiting for the bartender to fill his glass once again. Once the action was completed, he gulped it down immediately. The man simply watched him.

"So...you're saying that you're a drunky?"

InuYasha twitched. His claws itched to dislodge this man's head from his shoulders. Could he be so dense to actually believe the statement that he spoke? Of course, he was simply a bartender. Someone who spent his entire life listening to the saddened stories of others. Wasn't that the main deal for the man? To listen to others? InuYasha growled.

"No. The reason why I'm drinking isn't any of your business, and I'd appreciate it if you left me alone now. Just because others will talk to you after downing five drinks, doesn't mean I will." He said. The man backed off some and InuYasha sighed, going back to his blissful state of mind.

"...Sesshoumaru...I swear I'm going to kill you..." He seethed, downing the next drink.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru frowned and glanced away from his lap to the woman that had shifted in his bed once again. This was the dozenth time she'd moved within the past ten minutes. He stood up, wandering over to her. He stared down at her, noting how the sheets were bunched up in her arms and between her legs. His eyes stayed locked inbetween her legs for a few moments before he turned away and and walked to his door. His sight drew to his bedside table and he stared at the small black booklet. He glanced back at Rin before walking over, picking up the book.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, opening the book, noting that Rin's body had now fallen against his from his sitting. He ignored her and turned the pages until he found where he had left off. He sighed some and set himself, readying himself for what was to come.

**April 9, 2001**

Wow, sorry for not writing in a while. There's so much I must tell you in so little time! I've gotten a part-time job! And it's in a Flowery Store. I've always wanted a garden of my own. But dreams can come true, right? I'm rambling! There's something, or rather, someone I need to tell you about! His name is Sesshoumaru, Kagome-chan is going out with him...but he's so cute! Kagome's really lucky to have found him...I'm jealous of her. I wish that someone would love me, too...

He frowned. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting. It was a reaction nonetheless. He closed his eyes for a moment before once again, Rin shifted. He opened his eyes and glanced at her, eyes widening some as he felt her wrap her arms around his waist and settle her head in his lap. He growled, feeling the strong urge to throw her off of him. He frowned. He knew how females were with their personal belongings, and he wasn't going to dare in waking her up, especially after all this time she hasn't had it. He flipped the page in the small book, allowing the woman to (regretably) remain sleeping on him.

**April 11, 2001**

I've noticed something strange happening with InuYasha-kun. Ever since Kagome got with Sesshoumaru, he's been avoiding the both of them as if they were some kind of plague! Does InuYasha-kun like Kagome-chan? I have no room to talk though...Sesshoumaru is attractive, but I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy when I see him and Kagome-chan with each other like that...maybe it's him...maybe it's just because I desire the same thing...I guess I'll never know.

Sesshoumaru lofted a brow at the entry, and scoffed before closing it, setting it onto his bedside table before he glanced down at Rin's still sleeping figure. He unconsciously ran his claws along her soft brown locks of hair and leaned back against his bedpost, his eyes focused on the wall on the other end of the room. Her diary was growing interesting. Though he still doubted any true entertainment would come from it...perhaps he could use it against her? He smirked.

_'Using a girls greatest secrets against her...what an idea...perhaps if I continue reading through her little book, I'll eventually find something interesting. And if it's interesting enough...I'll even bother bringing up the subject with her...'_

He chuckled and looked down to her, his eyes narrowing at his hand before he immediately stopped it. He drew his hand back and easily picked her up, careful not to wake her, before setting her on the other side of the bed. He settled the sheets over her, staring at her for a moment before he too, undressed and lay down. He closed his eyes, a single thought coming to his mind before he drifted to sleep.

_'Maybe I'll even discover...why she left me all those years ago...'_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Okay, I had this chapter posted once already, but unfortunately, it didn't quite go through all the way. Hopefully it does this time. -grins- Arigatou, DCoD-chan! Thank you for telling me that it didn't work!

**Reviews  
**_Wolf-Inu-Yasha38  
Kaiya Sara  
silentxangel  
FluffyRinLover  
boogers  
TeArS oF gLaSs  
Hinata-chan  
Duelle  
sessylover18  
babegalanime  
raptor-akida  
DCoD  
Seinu  
Mara_

**FIVE REVIEWS MINIMUM!**

-  
Kishai


	8. Chapter Eight

**Bittersweet Emotions**

Chapter Eight

**_New York, America  
June 15, 2002_**

Rin grinned in triumph as she finally managed to find the company building. She stared up at the skyscraper and sighed. She never was well with heights...during the plane flight over to America, she had not once felt safe, nor had she looked out the small window. In fact, she was squeezing the armrest with a death grip, and her eyes were tightly shut the entire way. It was quite obvious of her fear to the other passengers, some even tried to cure her, but nothing worked. She didn't hear nor see them at all...she was busy praying that there wouldn't be a _Final Destination_ incident.

She shook her head and walked through the revolving doors, her eyes widening and she stopped immediately once inside. Marble flooring, pastel while walls, a huge flat-screen television embedded into one of the walls...surrounded by chairs and a fluffy white carpet as well. Wasn't this a work place? She looked around at the people that were simply hanging around, all dressed professionally, but not doing anything work-involved. Some were even by the TV, watching some series of games on it and yelling. The place seemed more like a relaxation building rather than a big company...

She walked over to the reception counter, staring at the young woman that was twirling her chewed gum around her finger while looking through papers. Rin felt herself jerk at the sight; how disgusting! Who knows if she touched those papers with her finger or not...

"Um...excuse me, Miss?" Rin called out. The woman either didn't hear her (though she was right in front of her...) or was ignoring her. Rin frowned. At least all Americans weren't like her...so far, she'd met many nice people...but this woman she could tell was earning a punch in the face. "Excuse me!" She called out again, causing the woman to glare up at her. Rin glared right back, her hand fisting, waiting for that punch.

"CAN...I...HELP...YOU...?" The woman said in a loud and slow voice. Rin rolled her eyes. Did she think that she didn't understand English simply because she was Asian? What the Hell was this woman thinking? Rin smirked and spoke back, fluently might she add.

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Nagasaki." She said. The receptionists eyes widened slightly, the gum falling out of her mouth and onto the papers. Rin's eye twitched slightly before she sneered.

"U-up on the top floor...at the end of the hall..." She muttered out. Rin nodded and walked away from the stuttering woman, wondering what the problem was. Was something wrong with Onigumo? Was he strict? Rin glanced around before she went into the elevator. It didn't seem like he was strict...didn't seem like he was a very good leader, either. She sighed, staring at her reflection in the elevator doors.

America was...interesting. So far. There still wasn't much she's gotten to see in the City That Never Sleeps. She knew why it was nicknamed that now, though. Literally, people would be up all night, especially the people in the apartment next to hers. She didn't know what it was, but she kept hearing loud thumping noises against the wall, and someone making shrieking sounds. At least, that's what she called them. She had an idea as to what it must have been, but she didn't dare to think it and get it wrong should she discover what the sounds were.

_'But they sound like Sesshoumaru and I whenever we...'_

Rin stopped her thinking immediately, blushing furiously as she gulped some. She couldn't think about him! She had come to New York in order to forget him, yet she continues to think about him! Had she come here for no reason then?

She jumped when the elevator doors open and blinked, glancing out through the doors. She walked out, looking around. The hallway was completely empty...wouldn't it usually be more busy the higher up they went? Then again...judging by the lobby, there didn't seem to be many people who took this job seriously.

_'Maybe it's just an off day? I mean, this can't be one of the biggest companies if they don't do anything, right? Now then...to the boss' office...'_

She glanced around, walking down the hallway. The woman had said it was at the end of the hall, right? She nodded, quickening her pace as she watched for the door. She stopped and looked it up and down, suddenly very nervous. It was completely silent in the hallway...there were no other doors, no workers, completely empty...except for this one door. She frowned, grasping the handle tightly in her palm and closed her eyes, finding herself unable to calm down. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, opening her eyes once more. She opened the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Tokyo, Japan  
August 4, 2006_**

InuYasha growled as he stumbled through the door of his home, falling against the couch as he knocked it to the side with his weight. One of his ears twitched as he heard the small end table on the other side fall over, the lamp crashing against the ground. He frowned, not bothering to look at it and stood up, a beer bottle in his hand. It was practically in the middle of the night. He looked over to the digital clock, squinting his eyes against the blurring red numbers. 4:15 am.

"Kagome! Wake up! Or are you with my **brother**?!" he screamed, his fist tightening around the bottle neck. He growled, hearing the quickened footsteps upstairs. He watched as a frantic Kagome flew into the room, her eyes widened with worry as her hair flew over in a frenzy, her dark violet nightgown flowing over her.

"I-InuYasha! Where were you? I was worried sick..." Kagome said, her voice gentle. InuYasha glared at her, his growls growing louder.

"You liar. You don't give a damn about me; if you did, you wouldn't have gotten with Sesshoumaru behind my back!" He screamed, suddenly running after her, beer bottle hoisted as if to land a hit upon her. Kagome's eyes widened and she ran through the kitchen door, slamming it behind her as InuYasha's body made contact with it, falling to the ground on his back.

"InuYasha, what are you doing?!" Kagome screamed through the wall as she searched the tabletops for her extra set of keys. She had to get out of here. She wouldn't allow him to harm the pup inside of her. She felt tears sting the edges of her eyes as she found them, the sounds of InuYasha snapping out of his drowsed state coming to her ears. She looked to the backdoor, immediately running to it as she threw it open, running out of it and locking it behind her. "I love you...but you were the one who thought otherwise..." She whispered before turning around, flinching as she heard the sound of the beer bottle crashing against the door.

She ran down the streets, her breathing quick and frantic as she thought of somewhere to go. It wouldn't be right to go to Rin, not now. She stopped when she was sure that she had run far enough and leaned against a light pole, her breathing harsh. "W-why...InuYasha..." She struggled out, falling to her knees. She felt her sight leave her, unconsciousness closing in on her as she fell to the ground. Her breathing grew faint, her eyes squinting as two bright lights were shown in her eyes, groaning as she heard the sound of a car door closing.

"Kagome?"

She heard the faint voice, but her mind was pounding far too much to recognize it. She felt two arms pick her up and she fell limp. "The baby...don't hurt my baby..." She whispered before falling unconscious.

"Hang on, Kagome..."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Tokyo, Japan  
August 5, 2006_**

Rin paced back and forth within the rooms, her eyes wide as her mind went frantic. What had she done? Why couldn't she remember? Why did she wake up next to Sesshoumaru!? She groaned and sat down on the bed, trying to calm herself before she thought again. All she remembered was when he put her in the backseat of the car. After that, she drew a complete blank! She grumbled and held her head, closing her eyes as she tried to remember.

Flashback

_The songs of the birds were what awakened her, partially at least. It was the feeling of an arm tightening around her waist that alert her to her position. She opened her eyes slowly, though still tired, and glanced around until her gaze landed upon the accused arm. Her eyes widened when they trailed over the muscular physic, and the two stripes at the wrist, let alone the claws. She knew who's arm that was..._

_She cautiously pushed herself up, her sight locked on the arm until she managed to find the courage to look over to his face, immediately screaming when she found two golden eyes watching her. She leaped back in surprise and fell off the bed, hitting her head as she groaned. She knew she had busted something loose when she heard the loud laughter that followed after her fall. She flipped over and pulled herself up, glaring at him._

_"What are you doing!? Why am I in here? Why didn't you put me in my room?" Rin bombarded him with questions. Sesshoumaru didn't seem the least bit fazed though, and that unnerved her slightly. He didn't even seem affected by the fact that she...**she**, a human, was in **his** room. Didn't he hate humans? The last time she checked, he did. Even went so far as to let her know that little factor on a daily basis._

_"I will put you where ever I wish to put you, understand? Quit questioning me, you're annoying." He said solemnly, looking away from her and out of his window. Perhaps he could toy with her a little before he made her leave._

_Rin was clearly flabbergasted. What on Earth was wrong with him? Had he actually stated, in a way, that he wanted her here? Of course not. He was lying through his pointy little teeth!_

'That jerk. He wants to play games, does he? Well, two can play at this game.'

_Rin glared at him as he looked away, crossing her arms before she took in a calming breath of air. "...so then, you **do **like me. Is that little teenage Sesshoumaru that I used to love still in there somewhere? Or perhaps, this is simply another one of your lies?" She said, not even faltering in her expression. Though it was visible that her words had made an impact upon him, considering he immediately stood up and went to the door._

_He turned around, a menacing look in his eyes. "Hn. I want you out of my room when I next come in, understand? If you are still here, there will be Hell to pay." He growled out, throwing open the door and slamming it closed behind him. Rin smirked in victory and laid back onto his bed, sighing. 'O sweet victory..._

_Her eyes snapped open. What had happened last night though!?_

End Flashback

Rin sighed, now in her own room. She knew it was going to bother her for the rest of the day, at least until she sucked up the courage to ask Sesshoumaru directly. How ironic that she was willing to say such things to him just a mere time earlier, yet frightened to speak to him now.

_'Maybe it's because you know he'll say something shrude and you won't know if it's true or not...'_

She silently thought to herself, sighing heavily again. "Damn you Sesshoumaru...why do you have to be such a large thorn in my side..."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Tokyo, Japan  
June 15, 2002_**

InuYasha sighed as he looked over to Kagome once again. He for one didn't understand why she was **still **upset about the whole Rin and Sesshoumaru incident. Even he could tell, simply by scent that they were sleeping together. Sesshoumaru wasn't aware of it, and apparently, everyone but Kagome knew about the hidden affair. He'd come home everyday reeking of Rin's scent, so it was quite obvious what the couple were doing.

_'Maybe it's not even that. Maybe she's upset over something else and I'm just assuming it's Sesshoumaru. Kami, I hope it's something other than Sesshoumaru. It's been long enough, she should have been over it by now...'_

He wanted to help her. He really wanted to. But he had no clue how to do it. InuYasha looked around, picking up a nearby book and opened its pages. He wasn't one to read. He wasn't one to start, either. He opened the book, though his eyes stayed focused on her, his small triangular ears twitching at the sound of her sighing.

"Damn it Kagome...get over him already..." He spoke, though he was not aware of it. He immediately smacked himself mentally when he watched Kagome's eyes snap over to him. He gulped and looked around warily. "Erm...I mean..."

"InuYasha...did you know...about Rin? And Sesshoumaru?" She asked, her voice distant and gentle. InuYasha frowned. He loved the sound of her voice...but not like this. Not when she was so saddened. And he was definitely not sure about answering her question, too!

"Ehh...I-I...no...m-maybe..." InuYasha stuttered out. He gulped and looked away from her, not daring to stare her in the eye. "Kagome, look...I..."

"So, you did know..." She merely responded, not even staring at him anymore. InuYasha flinched, his ears flattening against his head as she spoke. She sounded so emotionless...like she wasn't a living being anymore. She sounded like --

_'No. I won't let Kikyou into my head again. That was years ago...' _InuYasha thought to himself. He looked back over to where Kagome was, only to find that she was no longer there. He immediately snapped up, his eyes glancing around frantically. "K-Kagome..?" He called out uncertainly. Where did she..?

The sound of the front door opening alerted him and he quickly turned to run for it. By the time he managed to make it to the top of the Higurashi Shrine steps, he saw Kagome taking off in her car. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. _'Kagome...he didn't deserve you...'_

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

**_Location Unknown_**

Her eyes slowly opened and she groaned, looking around. Her soft blue hair fell over her shoulders as she struggled to look through the blank darkness. Where on Earth was she? Where was this place? Why was it so dark? She frowned, shaking her head. _'Damn, my head hurts...so bad...' _She thought to herself. What had happened? Why was she unconscious?

She tried to stand, her sapphire eyes widening when she realized that she was bound to a chair, her ankles tied to the legs and her wrists taped tightly behind the back of the chair. She tried to speak, but her mouth was gagged by a cloth that was wrapped around her mouth, to the spine of the chair. Her heart began to beat rapidly in instinctual panic. What was going on?!

She jerked her body as much as she could, muffled screaming heard in mere soft echos. She felt the skin on her wrists begin to burn from the edges of the tape digging into her skin at her frantic movements. Her breathing became harsh without the use of her mouth, and her face was burning from her hyperventilation. She needed to get out!

"Well, well. My little pet has woken up, has she?"

She gasped - or rather, breathed sharply through her nose - and turned to the sound of the silken voice. Her eyes stared at the male before her. Who was he? He had woven black locks of hair and fiercely bright crimson eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut, not believing that she was here. _'No! This can't be possible! Please Kami, don't let this be real...' _She prayed, begging silently that she would be okay. Her eyes snapped open, tears falling down her cheeks as she heard the sound of metal rubbing against metal. Her eyes immediately fell to the glinting knife in his hands and she shrieked, shaking the chair back and forth rapidly as he advanced on her.

"Oh come on, dear...you wouldn't want me to pierce through that pretty skin of yours, would you?"

The tears fell faster as she felt him grab her face, holding it still successfully, despite her attempts. He must have either been very strong, or he was a demon...

"Now, hold still...this will all be over soon..."

That was the last thing she heard him say before a wicked laughter sent a chill down her spine and she immediately let loose a scream through the binding cloth as she felt the edge of the knife pierce through her cheek, slicing down her face as she felt him peel her flesh off of her bone. She continued screaming as he moved the knife to her other cheek, proceeding the same actions.

He didn't stop, no matter how much she fought, as he continued to cut her until he watched the cheek fall to the ground. He looked to his new addition to her body and smirked when he clearly saw through to her teeth and gums. He would have much fun with this one...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay! I am alive! -sweatdrop- Sorry for the wait people, I was kinda busy with other "problems"...females! Don't ever trust a male! Not like I did...but just don't trust 'em! D: If you gotta boyfriend, you keep his ass in check!

**Reviews  
**_HawkAngel XD _- Oi...quit asking about the diary. x.x  
_Hanii-chan_ - Of course you know where I go to school! We go to the same one, you dork! x3  
_dancing winter sakura petals - _Ah! Age...I'll put that in the PS. n.n  
_Queenlizrule101  
Retta - _I'll try putting in more description.  
_babegalanime  
DCoD _- Dun kill meh for teh late chapter! ;-; It wasn't my fault! -cough- Honest! -crosses fingers behind her back- n.n; Also, technically, Kagome didn't even start cheating on Inu-kun until he continued to accuse her that she was, and the pup is going to be a mystery. :3 I'm not letting out who it is until like...the end chapters. -sideglance- And people have been giving me e-mails saying that they're not sure about this story having a happy ending...I assure you people, THIS STORY WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING, BECAUSE I AM NOT DOING ANYMORE SEQUELS. x.x ...maybe. I MIGHT make a sequel to this one. -shifty eyes- But no promises! Oh, and t'ank you for being such a good detailed reviewer... :3 ...that I can understand. x.x  
_obsessed dreamer  
karina  
raptor-akida - _This is the name you're going by from now on. D:  
_fulffy18  
Hinata-chan  
TeArS oF gLaSs  
Mara _- Yes, they're going to get together. Yes, Rin's gonna tell in her diary.  
_silentxangel  
Wolf-Inu-Yasha38_

**PS:** Someone brought up the age issue with me in their review, and I'm guessing that I kinda should put them in here for you guys. -shifty eyes, silently hoping they don't criticise her for her forgetfulness- _Italics are the ages of them in the past. _**Bolds are the ages in the present.**

Sesshoumaru: _25 - _**29**  
InuYasha: _21 - _**25**  
Rin: _18 - _**22**  
Kagome: _20 - _**24**  
Sango: _23 - _**26**  
Miroku: _23 - _**26**  
Kikyou: _18 - _**DECEASED**  
Onigumo: _30 - _**34  
**Naraku: _19 _- **23**

If I've forgotten any characters, can you guys tell me? And keep reviewing! I loves it! n.n See ya!

**FIVE REVIEWS MINIMUM!**

-  
Kishai


End file.
